Les Miserables Unusual Songfics
by EnjolraSiriuSkywalker34
Summary: These are a series of songfics that you wouldn't normally see on a Les Mis playlist.  These have been complied by multiple people and I will thank everyone who writes, so feel free to submit one in a PM to me.
1. One Day by Matisyahu

Les Miserables Unusual Songfics

"One Day" by Matisyahu for Valjean and the Les Amis

Sometimes I lay under the moon  
>And I thank God I'm breathin'<p>

**Valjean thought, thinking of all the struggles in his life.**  
>Then I pray don't take me soon<br>'Cause I am here for a reason

Sometimes in my tears I drown  
>But I never let it get me down<br>So when negativity surrounds  
>I know someday it'll all turn around because<p>

All my life I been waitin' for  
>I been prayin' for, for the people to say<br>That we don't want to fight no more  
>They'll be no more wars<br>And our children will play, one day

**Then Combeferre stood and began to join in.**

It's not about win or lose 'cause we all lose  
>When they feed on the souls of the innocent<p>

**He said, thinking of the people the Revolution would effect.**  
>Blood drenched pavement keep on movin'<br>Though the waters stay ragin'

**Said Bahorel, thinking of his life.**

And in this life you may lose your way

**Marius began, thinking of his previously impovrished life.**  
>It might drive you crazy<br>But don't let it phase you, no way

**Courfeyrac said, looking at Marius and smiling.**

Sometimes in my tears I drown

**Joly said with a shiver, thinking of all the Germs he could acquire from drowning in tears.**  
>But I never let it get me down<p>

**Sang Bousett, putting an arm around Joly**  
>So when negativity surrounds<p>

**Bousett thought about his luck of the devil and his sense of humor.**  
>I know someday it'll all turn around because<p>

All my life I been waitin' for

**Feuilly took over, thinking of how the revolution would affect those who did not fight in it**  
>I been prayin' for, for the people to say<br>That we don't want to fight no more

**Because that was truely their goal. It was ironic; fighting to end bigotry, unnecessary violence and cruelty.**  
>They'll be no more wars<br>And our children will play, one day

**Jehan finished the verse poetically.**

One day this all will change  
>Treat people the same<p>

**Enjolras stood and sang in a strong and powerful voice, showing his full emotion towards the Republic**.  
>Stop with the violence down with the hate<br>One day we'll all be free and proud

**Enjolras said, thus explaining the essence of why they fight; to be free**  
>To be under the same sun<br>Singing songs of freedom like

Heooooo

Heooooo

HeoooOOO

All my life I been waitin' for

**Everyone in the wineshop began to sing, as one voice, one passion, one nation.**  
>I been prayin' for, for the people to say<br>That we don't want to fight no more  
>They'll be no more wars<br>And our children will play, one day

**They finished feeling that although they would all die in a few hours, they have all completed their purpose in the world.**


	2. Vienna by Billy Joel

Les Miserables Unusual Songfics

Vienna by Billy Joel for Enjolras

Written by MmeFeuilly on

A/N: Hello! I've worked on Songfics a bit, but never bother to actually finish writing one, then Enjolras-the-Jaw put up a post on the Abaisse he would like to write some with a few people, so I offered my help. This song is Called Vienna, and I always think of Enjolras when I hear it. As for the idea of him being ill, I've always toyed with him being sick on the barricades. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Enjolras sat down heavily on his spot on the barricade. He needed a moment to himself, he has exhausted his energy for the day, and needed a few moments to rest. Combeferre could hold the barricade for a while, and he didn't think that they would be attacked for another few hours.<p>

Slow down you crazy child  
>You're so ambitious for a juvenile<br>But then if you're so smart tell me why  
>Are you still so afraid?<p>

Maybe it was the dark – Enjolras had never liked it – but he couldn't help the shiver pass down his spine, a chill that spread over him. He knew what it was, it was the chill of hopelessness. He wiped his sleeve on his forehead. A small bit of sweat came off, and he could tell he was flushed.

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
>You better cool it off before you burn it out<br>You got so much to do and only  
>So many hours in a day<p>

He did have a lot to do, and with a quick glance at his watch, he knew that he wouldn't actually be alive to see the end of today. The guard would attack, and he would try to stay alive as long as possible, but looking at Pontmercy, with a large gash above his eyebrow, he knew it wouldn't be easy.

But you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you can just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<br>When will you realize...Vienna waits for you

He coughed a quietly as possible, making sure that he wasn't noticeable. He couldn't help but look down at the blood that covered his hand. He had taken a hit earlier and had been coughing up blood ever since. He knew he was ill, he had become ill about a week ago.

Slow down you're doing fine  
>You can't be everything you want to be<br>Before your time  
>Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight<p>

He had had so much to do though, there hadn't been time to get looked at by a doctor. Actually, he hadn't made time. He had gotten so caught up in his ideals, that he hadn't noticed that he wasn't well, not until about an hour before the funeral, while he had been getting ready. Now he wouldn't show Patria his best, he would appear weak.

Too bad but it's the life you lead  
>You're so ahead of yourself<br>That you forgot what you need  
>Though you can see when you're wrong<br>You know you can't always see when you're right

He had been careless with things, he hadn't been prepared. With the cold truth facing him, and not backing down, he could count all his mistakes, their glaring cruelty. He wouldn't tell anyone though, they would think he had been prepared, they would think he had been smart, brave.

You got your passion you got your pride  
>But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?<br>Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
>When will you realize<br>Vienna waits for you

His friends and him, they were fighting for their country. They were fighting to free France. Every bit of her. Every worker, every student, every man, woman, and child. They would all be free.

Slow down you crazy child  
>Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while<br>It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
>When will you realize...<br>Vienna waits for you

He couldn't do anything now, they were here, they were they were going to die.  
>"And yet," He murmured to himself, "It will be for France."<p>

And you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you can just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<p>

Valjean stood back from his spot, where he had watched the young leader for a few moments. He had seen him falter, he had seen his choices. The young man was going to die, as were all of his comrades. He knew it, and it was all for his beloved France, all for her.  
>He sighed and turned back to the shadows that the Barricade cast in the dawn.<p>

Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you

Enjolras got up to join his comrades, to see the republic until the very end.

When will you realize...Vienna waits for you"s

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


End file.
